One electrophotographic image-forming device known in the art is a printer, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-194417 (Patent Document 1), that comprises a photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, a developing roller that confronts and contacts the photosensitive drum and supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image, and a cleaning blade that scrapes off extraneous matter (toner, for example) from the circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum that was deposited on the surface during image formation.
In this printer, the distal end of the cleaning blade contacts the circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum to scrape off extraneous matter deposited on the circumferential surface.